


Goodnight, my angel

by chichichicken



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichichicken/pseuds/chichichicken
Summary: what's happen after the end of episode 8x6
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Goodnight, my angel

“Its snowing." She mumbles softly, her eyes full with amaze, watching the snow falls from the dark sky.

She winds down the window on her side and extends her palm slightly; try to catch the falling snowflakes.

Despite having to deal with Chicago freezing temperature (and also driving icy road, chasing offender in slippery alleyway, chapped skin and the list go on), winter is absolutely her favorite, especially the snow. Watching the city cover with fresh snow, sort of soothe her soul. 

She watches the snowflakes melt in her palm. Its getting cold, and the man beside her still driving silently. His eyes glued on the road. Usually, he will complain about losing some warmth when she did this, but now he is cold, colder than temperature outside and not uttering a single word.

"You okay?" She ask softly, when they stop on the red light few blocks from her house.

“Jay?" She call him again, and her hand reach for his arm when he still not responding. He jumps slightly, little shock with her touch. "Hey, you okay?"

“Yeah, yeah, sure." He answers with a slight hesitation in his voice.

She wants to ask more but choose to keep silent when the traffic light change to green.

They keep silent for few minute, until he finally parks the truck in front of her apartment. 

"You stay tonight?"

"I'll love to, but Im sorry I..."

“Its okay." She just nodded, cutting his sentence. "Hey, you seem a little bit off today. Everything's alright?"

“Yup, just a little bit tired." His eyes concentrate watching the wiper, wipes away the heavy snowfall on the windshield.

“You know what..." she move sideways in her seat, facing him "...tell me another lie, darling. I'm not gonna buy it."

She's now getting his attention, his eyes catch hers. "So, something about this case awaken the old demon of yours?"

He let out a long sigh, his right hand massaging the back of his neck. "Sort of."

She takes a long breath, calming herself. He's affected by the case, as she predict. "you wanna talk about this?"

He chews his bottom lips, his hand still grip tightly on the steering wheel. "Not now."

"Okay." She just nods, knowing that he want some space. Her eyes trails to the young couple that walk pass their truck; happily laughing, hand-in-hand. She notice that jay also eyeing the same things.

She glances at the clock on the dashboard. Its nine p.m. "You know what, let's have a short date."

“Hmm?"

“There's a convenience store a block away from here. Let's have some ice cream!"

"Ice cream? On snowy night?"

“What? We didn't have dessert yet!" She raises her eyebrow, questioning his judging eyes. "You're all silent through the dinner and busy playing with your spaghetti, barely eating. Let's have something sweet to cheer you up."

"You know I'm not a big fan of sweet things..." his eyebrow furrows, expressing himself that he's quite reluctant with the idea "...and it's cold!"

“Oh come on! You don't need any reason for ice cream. Rain or shine; heck even snowing, that is the best dessert in the world, full stop."

"Alright, alright." He just shrugs, his hand now already at the gear, but his movement halts when she opens the door, ready to go out. "What are you doing, Hailey?"

“Going out. It's close by, let's just take a walk." She now already stands outside the truck. "Hurry up!"

“it's cold. Let me just drive us there."

“Let's be romantic for a while."

"This type of weather?" His eyebrows crease and shaking his head. "Nope, not at all. Who call this thing romantic?!" He's pouting a little, sitting straight in the driver seat; do not have intention to move at all.

“Oh come on you lazy bum! You're wasting our time!"

Reluctantly, he turns off the engine and goes out from the truck. He puffs a breath, starting to hate losing the warmth.

She smile and extent her right hand, wiggling it.

"What?" He ask with a slight annoy on his face.

Hailey just grab his left hand, interlock with her right one, when he didn't get the message. She just tugs their hands and start walking under the snowfall. 

"Let me admit that this is quite romantic."

She laughs, swinging their interlock hands back and forth.

They just walk silently, enjoying the each other present while playing with their fingers.

"Still far?" He ask when they stop at the pedestrian crossing, waiting for the green light.

“Just across the street, next to the drugstore."

"Okay." He nods. They just standing silently on the roadside, watching the cars pass by. Suddenly he's tugging her hands with a mischievous smile on his lips. "Let's play a game. Catch the falling snowflakes with your tongue, the one who get the least in span of ten second, need to pay for the ice cream." Jay already set the timer on his watch.

"Ah, silly!" She hit his arm, not interested with his suggestion.

“One, two, three!"

She participates anyway, since his playful mode is on, a sign than his mood is getting better. She sticks her tongue out catching the snowflakes. A few snowflakes fall onto her tongue, already start to melt from her body heat. She eyed to Jay, he is struggling to catch the fallen snow. For sure, the drivers who drive pass will call them two idiots.

Sensing hes going to fail, Jay tickles her side, makes her squirm and finally laugh.

"You cheater!" She gives him a smack on his chest while laugh uncontrollably.

He grabs her hand and run across the street, almost missing the green pedestrian light.  
"Why I'm always fail even I am the one who suggesting the game?" He adjusts her hand in his and walks towards the convenience store.

"Let's just say I'm the lucky one." She winks and laugh again; happily enters the store as he already hold the door for her. She walks straight to the ice cream freezer. 

"Which one do you want?" Jay already stands next to her, eyes examining the selection of ice cream in the freezer. "Cup, cone or popsicle?"

She chews her bottom lips, contemplating on which type and flavor that she wants right now. "Mhmm...the cone one, chocolate flavor."

"Why do you love chocolate very much?" She smile silently when she hears he mumbles while swiping open the ice cream freezer, taking a chocolate and vanilla flavored ice cream cones before closing it back. "You want anything else?"

She just shakes her head and follows him to the counter.

“No wonder you didn't see me here, you have a hot date."

She laugh at the cashier's remark while Jay throws a confuse look. "Hello, Marco. Glad to see you."

"Hello to you too, Detective Bubbles." The young man smirks while scanning the items on the counter. "Anything else, mister gorgeous hunk?"

"Ah-ah! He's off limit." She wiggles her forefinger, warning him. "Stop ogling him, he's mine."

"uhuh, how protective." The cashier throws an evil smirk. "Don't worry, I'll behave. I don't do fistfight with girls."

She just rolls her eyes. "Hurry up, Marco!"

"Yeah, yeah. That's all?"

"That's all, Marco." He put few dollars on the counter. "Why Detective Bubbles?" His forehead crease, slightly confused.

"Bubbles..." Marco answers, while putting the change on the table "... from the Powerpuff Girls." He gives a wink to her, slightly smiling. "Tiny, but badass."

"See you, Marco!" She waves her hand, picking the ice cream from the counter. She peels off the wrapper; throw it into the bin before exiting the store.

"You know, my tongue is still frozen from the game and now Im eating ice cream." He whines, while standing at the sidewalk, watching the fallen snow.

"You're the one who suggesting it, don't complain." She bites the chocolate toppings and drags his arm, guiding him to sit at the bench at the front of the store.

"That Marco thingy, didn't you said that you wanna keep it low?" His left hand searching for her right, and interlock it.

"He's solid. Save his ass few months back." She lick her lips, cleaning the smudged ice cream. "Running out of milk, one night. I was in the midst of paying stuffs when some low-level gang bangers decide to rob him. The rest is history."

"Mhmm." He just mumbles, his mouth still full of ice cream.

"Moreover..." She bend her neck, resting her head on his shoulder "...he's always bragging about his boyfriend and telling me how pathetic my personal life. Now I have one, I just wanna show off to him, and I need him to stop ogling on you." She readjusts her head; snuggle closer as the wind blows and secretly smiling.

"Is it the way you say that your boyfriend is hot?"

“...sort of." She's blushing, a little embarrass with the new development of their relationship. "Stop talking, just enjoy the ice cream."

"Mhmm."

They just silently eat the ice cream while watching the people pass by. Her fingers play nonchalantly with his, while watching the snowfall. The landscape already turns to white in a quick time. “It's getting heavier, you should stay."

"It's okay, I can drive slowly."

"It's dangerous, Jay." She munches the bottom part of the cone. "If it is me, do you allow me to drive in this kind of weather?"

"Nope." He dusts off the cone crumbs on his lips, his gaze now watching the dark sky, secretly pray to stop snowing.

"Just stay then."

"Okay, but ..." he puff out a breath "...I'm taking the couch."

She lift her head from his shoulder. "Seriously Jay?" Her eyebrow raises, unbelievable with what he just say. "We've done more than just sleeping together and now you wanna take the couch? nope, no." She shakes her head and continue eating her ice cream.

"I just..." he stops midsentence, try to find a better words "...I need some space, and maybe some demon will haunt me tonight, don't want to disturb you." He say in low tone, nibbling on the half eaten ice cream.

"It's okay, I'll chase the demon away. You not gonna have a nightmare." She takes a big bite of her ice cream cone, finishing it.

"I'm serious, Hailey."

“Me too." She looks up, searching for his eyes. "We've a long day, and in need a good sleep. The couch is uncomfortable, just sleep on your side of bed and I'm not bothering you. I promise, no funny business."

He just keeps quiet for few seconds before finally nodding. "Alright..." he twirl his ice cream in his fingers. "...by the way, what's funny business?"

Her eyes rolled as she heard his question. This man, acting like he's innocent. She answers him anyway, by giving a smack on his chest.

"Ouch!"

“Its getting colder, hurry up!" She elbows his side two times, urging him to finish his ice cream. She sits closer to him, searching for some warmth.

"Okay." He answers shortly, but in one second, he nonchalantly shoves his remaining ice cream into her mouth and run away, laughing.

Hailey, who still shock, almost choked with his ice cream. She munches furiously, tapping her chest few times, eyes glaring to the man who is still laughing few meters away from her.

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hands, eyes still boring into him who now grinning, purposely mocking her.

“You scumbag!" She launches herself toward him, who already running away, saving his life.

Nevertheless, he's still unlucky; having a snowy boot print on his ass, whining non-stop on their way back.

*****  
He sees his own reflection on the slightly fogged mirror in front of him. He can see the amount tired in his face. His body is still warm from the hot shower, but when he sees his own eyes in the mirror, all he can see is cold and miserable.

He sighs for the umpteenth times. he know that the case will bringing old memories of him, which he try to bury deep inside him, resurface again. He hates days like this, a stressful day which his nightmares and old demons will haunt his night out of nowhere, in all sort of devastating event involving his loved one; his family, his friends and sometime, his _Hailey,_ which he hated the most. He just flips a new chapter of his life, a good one but why this thing is chasing him again?

He tries to be okay for the past days; laughing, joking and do all sort of things like the ordinary but he knows, she knows. 

Hesitantly, he steps out from the bathroom. He already see his girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed, busy fluffing the pillows.

"Oh my God, look at my gorgeous hunk!" She laughs as soon as she see him step into the bedroom. "Looking so gorgeous with Cookie Monster pants and super cute Barney sweater!"

He just throws his towel to her face, stopping her from laughing. "Seriously, where did you get these things?" He looks down, staring on the big Barney prints on the front of his sweater. He's still wondering where she got this because the size is just nice with him, not too loose or not too tight.

"It's my brother's." She throws his towel into the laundry basket. "He purposely kept it here in case he's staying overnight here."

"Oh, no comment then." He walks to his bedside, checking his phone for a moment before facing her girlfriend. "But this is not the only things that he keep it here, right?"

“Didn't you say no comment?"

"Yeah, but just wondering about this funky combination."

"It looks good on you, don't worry." She winks while her hand busy combing her hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure" He just let it pass. He smacks his pillow few times and preparing to lie down but few taps on his shoulder stops him to do so.

"No no no no, not yet!"

"What?" His forehead crease, confuse about what's going on.

She grabs a spray bottle from her side table, and spray all over on her pillow. Few seconds later, a comforting smell invades his nostril. "What's that?"

“Pillow mist. I use this on a long, stressful day, to get a better sleep."

"Oh."

"Give me yours."

He just pass his pillow (it's basically hers but it's from his side, so yeah, it's his), and she's mumbling something before spraying all over the pillow.

"What did you do?"

"Casting a spell..." she put back the spray cap and set it back at the side table "...to chase the demons away."

"Don't know either you're a witch or an angel."

"I can be both, depend on situation. Which one do you want?" She said, her right eyebrow raised; mocking him while tossing the pillow on his side. She extends her hand, switching off the side lamp and lie down on her side. "Now, sleep."

"Yes ma'am!" He fluffs his pillow one more time before copying what she's done; switching off the side lamp and lie down, facing the ceiling. The soft lavender and vanilla start lingers in his nose, calming him a little. He loves this, the scent that is so _Hailey._

"Good night, gorgeous hunk."

"Good night, witch."

A smack lands on his chest, and he just lightly chuckles.

That is the last touch from her. There are no snuggle, no interlock hand, no goodnight kiss and even their feet is not touching each other. She's really giving him the space that he wants. She's just right next to him, lying beside him, but it feels like she's so far away and he's just alone.

He stares to the ceiling, counting the invisible dots that he make up in his mind, trying to catch some sleep but never success. He doesn't know how long he keeps staring to the ceiling, until her soft, comforting voice suddenly whisper in the dark.

"Sleep, Jay. I can hear your eyes blinking."

His head turns to his left, she's already turn on her side, facing him. Her eyes sparkle, it looks so clear even in the dimmed light. 

"Want to talk about it?"

He adjusts himself, turns to lie on his side facing her and just silently watching her, didnt bother to answer her question.

"You okay?"

"Honestly?" he let out a long breath. "No."

"You want anything?"

"Tell me a bedtime story."

She just cutely scrunches her nose. "Nah, too tired."

"Sing me a lullaby."

"I'm a terrible singer..." a single laugh escapes from her lips "...but I can do one thing for you." She scoots closer to him, putting her arm around him and softly patting his back. 

Contrary with what he wants earlier, he eases himself, closing the gap and places his left hand on her side. It's quite nice and comforting for him.

He lightly draws some random patterns on her hips. He takes a long breath, calming himself before start talking. "I just want him to have a closure for his son, but I didn't know I screw it up. I just want to comfort him, but I dont expect him to do what he did, Hailey."

He hears her inhales a long breath before answering him. "We're in different shoes. Different people cope different ways. We can't read people mind. If we can, trust me things like this never ever happen." She stops patting his back and lightly caresses his back instead. "We're the cops, he just a civilian. What option did he have? If everyone does their jobs, things like this wouldn't happen. I know you just want to do the right thing but sometimes, no matter how right we do something, it just turn into a wrong one. So, you just do the best for you, for everyone; even it is the wrong thing to do. You did good jay, don't doubt the decision that you've already made."

His hand now fiddles with the hem of her oversized t-shirt. "He said that he saw his son coming to him every single night. I can relate to him, Hailey. Since that day, for months, my dad keeps coming to my dreams every night."

"Is it a good dreams or a bad one?"

“He's smiling at me, but he didn't say anything. I just want to say that Im sorry but he disappears before i did that, and I'll awake and hardly sleeping again after that."

"Still, it a good one. He's smiling at you. It just the guilt, overwhelms you. Everyone have some guilt that will last a lifetime and it almost impossible to forget or erase that. No, I don't believe people said that time will heal all wound, that's a lie. It just we getting use to live with all the pain. You're a hero for yourself, for being able to live with all the pain that you've gone through. So, be proud and thankful for yourself, for being alive and strong.” 

He let out a long breath, feeling a little better after the heavy conversation. "You know, if the things that happen to Latrell, happen to me, I'll do the same thing. Heck, if someone hurt my child even just a scratch, I will hunt them down like a hungry hyena."

A soft chuckles escape from her. "That's what good parents do when somebody hurt their child. You'll be a great dad, Jay."

His hand now lightly caresses her hair. The golden locks feel so soft on her fingertips. "You know, I never thank you enough after what you've done to me. You always pick me up when I'm down. You save me when I almost jeopardize my own job, my own life. You back me up even I do something stupid. Youre really good to me and I don't know why I deserve someone good like you."

“I'm not that good, Jay. There are still a lot of things you don't know about me." There's a slight change in her tone, and he wonder what is that means. Her gaze shifts from warm to cold in a split second and she's averting his gaze.

"Even when I treat you like a crap, you still treat me in a good..."

"I'm not that good, Jay." she cuts his sentence, her tone a bit harsh. "Since we're in this type of conversation, let me tell you this. I lied to you, Jay. I lied. The day when I told you I went to Med and talked with my dad, I lied to you. I didn't meet my dad, I just saw him from afar. I can just tell the truth but choose to lie to you."

His fingers stop caressing her hair. He's in a daze with her outburst; sudden change of event. 

"You're my every day, my safe place, I feel like a crap and hypocrite when I lied to you. I guess I don't want to disappoint you, I'm sorry." Her voice so low, and seems she's far away from him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." His hands now cradle her cheek, finding her eyes. "No I don't mean that it's okay to lie but I mean it's okay, I know why you lie to me. I know it. It's just me, pushing you too hard. Just like you said, I don't know the whole story about it, not even half. I know you're a strong woman but Hailey, it goes both ways. You can tell me everything. I'm all ears. Share with me, so I can understand the pain."

"I know, but not now." She timidly answers; her gaze shift from his eyes to his chest.

"I will wait, Hailey. I will wait for it." He kisses her crown, sending the message that he's with her, all the time.

"When you said that you dad come into your dream, smiling, I'm sort of jealous of you. My dreams involving him only make me crying miserably in the middle of night; his yelling and beating keep haunting my night." Her forefinger traces the purple dinosaur on his chest. "He said that I'm the living proof of his love to my mom, but the next hour he still beating us to death. So..." she doesn't finish her sentence. She nuzzles closer, a long sigh escape from her. Her hand tightly clenches his sweater.

"Okay, let's talk about something else." He tightens the embrace, giving some comfort to her. He's changing the subject in order to protect her from her own demon, plus he can't handle other devastating stories right now. His brain might explode with all the negative vibes.

They stay silent for a while, finding some comfort and calm in each other embrace.

"My butt is still sore, you know." He mumbles softly, ending the silence between them.

"Is it? I didn't kick you too hard, okay." Her hand now goes to his lower back, and getting lower, try to assess the damage.

"Nope no." Quickly, he grabs her hand, avoiding her to touch his still-sore butt. "Didn't you said that no funny business?"

"Yeah but..."

"When you do this, it's game over, Hailey. It will awaken something that shouldn't wake and we not gonna sleep tonight." His gaze piercing into hers, sending the hidden message to her. "Please have some mercy to my butt."

A small, mischievous smile finally blooms in her lips, erasing all the fear and sadness in her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kick you too hard but you really deserve that. I almost chocked by your ice cream."

"Yeah, yeah..." he rolls his eyes "… that was the worst date experience ever. Your girl kicks your ass after a date? What a perfect gift."

“That's what you get for being an ass to me."

"Sure, honey." He let his fingers play with her hair, rolling its end between his fingers.

Her hand now starts patting his back again. "We should sleep, you know."

"Yup."

"But what are we doing right now?"

“Talking."

“Yeah, sure." 

"So this is how we do it now?"

"Do what?" her hand still steadily patting his back and her breath still faintly tickling his neck.

"The thing that work, between us; as what you say back then."

"Oh." She let out a soft laugh. "So, you want to talk over whiskey? We can do that, let me..." her hand stop patting his back, and she tries to distance herself but he quickly hold her tighter in his arm.

"Nope, no. This is much better."

Another laugh escapes and she nuzzles closer to his neck. Her hand continues patting his back softly. "Sleep, Jay. Just close your eyes, I'll hold you tight. Dont worry; I will chase the demon away."

"You forgot one thing."

“Hmm?"

He softly pushes up her chin, lowering his head a little and gives a soft kiss on her lips. “Goodnight kiss."

In her dimmed bedroom, he can see her sweet smile; her _eyes_ too. She reaches out for another long kiss before rubbing the tips of her nose with his. "Good night, Jay. Sleep tight." She adjusts back her head and closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Her hand still patting his back while humming softly, in attempt to help him to fall asleep.

A few minute later, the patting on his back become irregular and slowly stop. Her soft hums now replace with soft snore; a sign that she's already asleep.

In the slight dimmed room, another smile bloom in his lips. he brings her closer to him, his lips settle on her forehead. "Good night, my angel. Sweet dreams." He softly mumble and take a long breath, inhaling her scent before closing his eyes.

Shes truly his angel for sure, because neither his old demon nor nightmare, haunted his sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are most welcome :)


End file.
